La Magia del Amor
by Sayonara-my-love
Summary: El mago mas poderosos con una alma solitaria, una joven odiada por su familia con ganas de vivir. En el mundo no existen las casualidades, solo el destino y este siempre es guiado por el amor.
1. Chapter 1

**LA MAGIA DEL AMOR**

**Capítulo 1: Encuentro**

Caminaba por aquellos senderos del frondoso bosque con dirección a su hogar, si es que a eso podía llamarle hogar, era una cabaña vacía y fría donde iba únicamente a dormir ya que la mayoría del día se la pasaba recorriendo aquel bosque el cual había sido testigo de su soledad por años, convirtiéndose sin proponérselo en su guardián, lo conocía tanto que aun en la oscuridad podía andar en el sin tropezar o chocar con los árboles y piedras, se podría decir que con sus años vividos en el exilio había ayudado a mejorar más sus poderes mágicos, desarrollando su habilidad para sentir el espíritu de cada planta, cada árbol, cada criatura no por nada era unos de los magos más reconocidos y poderosos del mundo de la antigua orden de sabios siendo así sabedor de las tradiciones del sol y la luna a su corta edad, mago que cometió un error fatal al dejarse dominar por los celos y el despecho en su novato corazón.

Trataba no pensar mucho en ello pero este día había sido realmente difícil, desde que despertó con el levantar del sol no había dejado de pensar en la causa de su agonía y soledad, ya que por alguna extraña razón tanto el bosque como él se sentían inquietos, su lazo con la naturaleza se había hecho tan fuerte que era capaz de reconocer y transmitir sentimientos en ella, sentía que algo iba a cambiar para bien pero no sabía que, por eso se quedó hasta la puesta del sol en aquella montaña de meditación, un mago cree en las señales divinas y en la sabiduría de la naturaleza por eso espero pacientemente pero al ver que la inquietud no desparecía decidió recorrer el bosque en camino a su cabaña, ya estaba por llegar cuando una extraña opresión en su pecho lo hizo caminar en otra dirección.

Entre más caminaba la opresión en su pecho incrementaba al igual que su ansiedad, poco a poco fue vislumbrando un rayo de luz que a pesar de ser débil se podría apreciar los matices de colores entre azul y dorado, al estar más cerca se dio cuenta de que era una muchacha de cabello azulado, rasgos finos pero eso no importo por que al ver en su hombro izquierdo se dio cuenta que de ahí venia la luz, no una luz cualquiera si no la luz de su otra parte.

Al ver esto el mago solo pudo susurrar – al fin te encontré -


	2. Chapter 2

Espero que les guste el capítulo, esta vez me esforcé por hacerlo más largo pero gente ténganme paciencia soy nueva en esto.

Universo alterno, naruto y compañía no son míos la historia si es mía muajajaja.

Sugerencias, reclamos, ideas, patrocinio! Todo es bienvenido, bueno las quejas no pero todo lo demás sí.

Sin más espero que disfruten el capítulo!

**Capítulo 2**

**Corriendo**

Corría por la espesura del bosque, había caído ya una, dos, tres veces pero no le importaba los raspones en sus rodillas, el cansancio de su cuerpo, lo único que le importaba en ese momento era correr y no mirar atrás, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba huyendo ya, no le importaba a donde se dirigía, lo único que quería era escapar, escapar de esta realidad, de su realidad.

Llego la noche y ella seguía corriendo adentrándose más al bosque, la oscuridad era tan densa que no le permitía ver por donde pisaba, cayó al suelo por quinta vez pero en esta ocasión no se levantó, no tenía fuerzas ya, se sentía derrotada, ella siempre creyó en el mañana y en que todo podría cambiar si realmente se esforzaba, pero todas esas ilusiones se hicieron añicos de un día para otro y todo por causa de su familia.

Nunca entendió por qué la odiaban si ella los quería tanto, siempre desde pequeña nunca sitio el calor de un hogar, su madre, aquel ser tan importante para ella murió cuando apenas tenía 5 años por una rara epidemia que ataco el pueblo, dejándolos solos a ella y a su padre, cuando su madre murió la mirada de su padre cambio se volvió fría con un brillo de locura, años después se volvió a casar con Yura una mujer un tanto fría y arrogante, pensó que sería un nuevo comienzo, que su familia antes rota sanaría, se equivocó, esa mujer termino por desquebrajarla, su padre se volvía más frio cada vez, dedicándose así a tomar y a jugar, perdiendo así tierras y dinero, el poco dinero que quedaba se lo gastaba yura en vestidos y joyas, así que cuando el dinero se hubo acabado la metieron a trabajar a la edad de 14 años como sirvienta con una de las familias más adineradas del pueblo, para esas alturas tanto su padre como su madrastra ya no la consideraban su hija si no que la veían como un objeto para la obtención de dinero.

Con el paso de los años yura la trataba cada día peor, la golpeaba por cualquier cosa, la menospreciaba y humillaba siempre, la hacía sentir menos a cualquier oportunidad que tenía, una vez llego a quemarle la espalda por que el dinero que trajo a casa no bastaba para comprarse el vestido que tanto quería, su padre nunca hacía o decía nada y eso le dolía, pero eso no la hizo escapar de ese infierno.

La noche pasada había llegado tarde a su casa por el trabajo, la señora mikoto, dueña de la mansión donde trabajaba tuvo una fiesta y ella como sirvienta atendió a los invitados sirviendo bebidas y platillos aguantando las miradas lujuriosas de alguno señores, que aun casados la miraban con descaro, eso le desagradaba, al terminar fue directo a su casa, tan cansada estaba que no cerro con llave la puerta de su habitación (yura en algunas ocasiones cuando era más pequeña entraba a mojarla con agua helada y hacia que se durmiera empapada en el suelo de la sala principal de la casa, de ahí la costumbre de cerrar con llave su habitación) apenas su cabeza toco la almohada y quedo totalmente dormida, al poco tiempo sintió como alguien empezaba a jalonearla como si le estuvieran quitando la ropa, al abrir un poco los ojos se dio cuenta que alguien estaba encima suyo, espantada intento empujarlo pero era demasiado pesado para alguien tan pequeña como ella, entre patadas y rasguños por fin logro empujar a aquel hombre antes de que lograra desnudarla por completo, la luz entro por las cortinas abiertas de su cuarto rebelando la identidad de aquel hombre.

-Papá….tu?...por…porque? – pregunto hinata tratando de aguantar las lágrimas.

El silencio se hizo eterno, su padre no se atrevió a levantar la mirada, solo se levantó lentamente y salió presuroso. Hinata sintió que las piernas ya no la sostenían, callo de rodillas al suelo y lloro, tan inmersa estaba en su dolor que no se percató que aun lado de la puerta abierta, oculta en las sombras estaba yura mirándola con odio y repulsión.

Ala mañana siguiente yura la encerró en el sótano de la casa, ahí la mantuvo todo el día, no le dio de comer pero eso a ella no le importaba estaba preocupada por su padre, estaba consiente que su padre no era el mismo desde la muerte de su madre y no sabe porque estuvo a punto de hacerle eso anoche, aún estaba aterrada pero era su padre y lo quería, jamás podría odiarlo aunque lo intentara.

Al anochecer escucho pasos que se dirigían al sótano, al abrirlo observo que era yura junto a otro hombre, al verlo mejor logro identificarlo era kiba hijo del viejo joyero del pueblo, más de una vez kiba se le insinuó pero ella creyendo firmemente en el amor nunca cayo en sus juegos.

- Bien yura como quedamos cinco mil monedas de oro por hinata- dijo kiba entregándole a yura una bolsa mediana.

- Fue un placer realizar tratos contigo kiba, llévatela cuando quieras.

En ese momento hinata lo comprendio, yura la había vendido.

Kiba se acercó a hinata y la tomo del brazo jalándola para que se levantara- vamos hinata, no puedo esperar a llegar a casa te demostrare lo que es ser un hombre de verdad-

-Qué?...no! Suéltame kiba! –hinata trataba de zafarse del agarre de kiba pero este la sujeto del cuello haciéndola caer de rodillas al suelo.

-Cierra la maldita boca! Mucho tiempo me rechazaste! Ahora que me perteneces puedo hacer contigo lo que se me dé la gana! Y pienso disfrutarte de la manera más placentera que conozco!- kiba dejo de sujetar su cuello para tironearla de los cabellos obligándola a que se pusiera de pie y así empezo a caminar fuera de la propiedad hyuga arrastrando consigo a hinata.

-No! Por favor! Sueltame!- al girarse un poco mientras forzaba el agarre pudo ver el pórtico principal de la entrada de su casa, vio a su padre parado ahí, viéndola- Papa! Auxilio! Papa por favor! No dejes que me lleven! Papa! Papa!- por más que gritaba su padre parecía no oírla, hasta que este dio la media vuelta y entro a su casa azotando fuertemente la puerta- NO! NO! PAPAAAA!

De pronto se oyó un golpe seco.

- YA CALLATE! – kiba la había abofeteado.

Caminaron unos tramos más, kiba seguía jalándola, llevándola a quien sabe dónde, pero eso ya no le importaba, su madrastra la vendió por monedas de oro, su padre ignoro sus gritos de auxilio, se sentido derrotada por la vida y traicionada por su familia, no podía más, toda su infancia aguantando rechazos, despechos, odio pero siempre los había perdonado, pues eran su familia y los quería, pero esto, no, jamás podría perdonarlo, estaba triste y sola. De pronto sintió su espalda chocar con el tronco de un árbol, era kiba quien la había aprisionado entre un árbol y su cuerpo.

-Sabes que ricura no puedo esperar tanto – diciendo esto se acercó a su cuello a besarlo.

- NOO! KIBA! SUELTAME!...DEJAME!...POR FAVOR SUELT…- kiba la abofeteo de nuevo.

-CALLATE! PAGE BUEN DINERO POR TI! Y AHORA ME PERTENECES!- dijo kiba para seguir besando su cuello mientras sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de hinata con descaro, mientras ella luchaba por zafarse, poco a poco kiba la fue tumbando en el suelo, desesperada hinata buscaba a tientas algo con lo que defenderse hasta que sus manos fueron a dar con una piedra, cuando estaba a punto de tomarla, algo se desgarro, kiba había roto la parte baja de su vestido e intentaba abrirle las piernas.

-NOOOO! – grito hinata al mismo tiempo que levantaba la piedra con todas sus fuerzas y le daba en la cabeza a kiba.

- aghhh-

Hinata como pudo empujo el pesado cuerpo de kiba de encima suyo, se puso de pie rápidamente y empezó a correr.

Ahora en el suelo derrotada y sin fuerzas para seguir, sentía como el sueño llegaba a ella debido al cansancio de la carrera, antes de caer al sueño pudo ver unos brillantes ojos azules y escuchar un susurro lleno de ternura diciendo: al fin te encontré.

Espero que les haya gustado, fans de kiba no me maten! Pero es que necesitaba a un maloso y pues no se me ocurrió otro, piedad!

Los reviews son bienvenidos o si no soy capaz de acuchillarme con una banana y eso cargara en sus negras conciencias! HABLO EN SERIO!

No mentira estoy jugando jijijji.


End file.
